


Unknowns

by Kass



Series: Stargate Atlantis fanworks [74]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss drabble written for the December Posting Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknowns

Rodney knew that John had his back. He knew which Johnny Cash songs would make John maudlin when he'd had too much to drink. He knew what John's hands looked like on his P-90, or when he was tipping back a cold beer, or when he was sacked out on an away mission and Rodney was supposed to be keeping guard.

But he hadn't known how John's hands would feel cradling his face, one callused finger over his pulse point. That John would kiss him with such tenderness. That John was one more improbable Pegasus galaxy miracle just for him.


End file.
